Headcanons
by Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night
Summary: A bunch of headcanons (Jasper-centric) that will be updated on a bi-weekly basis. [ON HIATUS DUE TO TECHNICALITIES] (Previously known as piperandjasontogetherforever)
1. Intro

**Woah. **

**Am I ACTUALLY online?**

**The answer to that question:**

**YES**

**I know how readers feel about long author notes, especially ones that are REALLY bad excuses, and you basically want to throw us into Tartarus with the rest of the poorly-excused authors. But please, don't throw your knives and spears at me yet. I'm too young to die!**

**Okay, enough ranting. The point of that: I'm sorry. So, my friend and I wrote a bunch of headcanons, and we decided to post them! Now, if you ever want to actually use one of my headcanons for a story idea, all you must do is ask! And give credit.**

**SO! The rules are as follows: I will post seven headcanons every other week. I'll keep updating my summary to let you guys know if its an on or off week. I will be starting this Sunday, and please PM me so I don't forget! Also, if I don't start on an updating week, then sorry, but I won't be able to post all that week. I will just start writing the next coming Sunday. So please, if you like this idea, PM me on Saturday or Sunday to remind me that I need to update the story.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Headcanon 1

**Um...so hi. Yeah as you all know I have to be one of the crapiest authors when it comes to updating. But please don't stab me with Riptide or Katoptris yet because then I would be dead and you would never get an update. EVER! Muahahahahahahaha you gotta love reverse psychology. Haha anways so like I said I'm sorry for not updating but just for my crappy updating skills I'm going to give you TWO headcanons today. Aren't I awesome? LOL no, just no. But seriously, here ya go!**

_Headcanon #1_

When Piper was little, she used to think that she saw people in purple shirts diappearing into the tunnels in San Francisco. It was only when she learned about the location of Camp Jupiter that she reaplized they were real and not just figments of her imagination.


	3. Headcanon 2

**Second one, here we go!**

_Headcanon #2_

When she was three, Piper's dad sent her to pre-school in San Francisco. Her best friend was a little blonde-haired boy named Jason. Little did they know that their friendship would last forever.

**Wow that was seriously cheesy, even for my standards. Well, that was fun!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~p&j2gthr4evr**

**(What do you think about that sign-off? Yay or nay?)**


	4. Headcanon 3

**Look! I'm actually updating two days in a row! Maybe I should be checked into a mental hospital or something because since when do I update two days in a row? I don't know but before reading the headcanon please read this really funny PJATO related thing that happened to me today:**

**Okay so in history I sit next to this guy who is into reading books. Today, I saw him a copy of the Lightning Thief. Me, being the crazily obsessed fangirl that I am, decided to read over his shoulder. I guess I must have been breathing pretty heavily because after about a minute he glanced over his shoulder and jumped in his desk (which was connected to the seat) which then moved and banged into the desk in front of his. He then shouted. "DO YOU MIND?" And I said, "B-but it's Percy Jackson. I MUST READ WITH YOU." And then the teacher walked in so I couldn't hover over his shoulder anymore -_-**

**Isn't my life so interesting?**

**Anyway, on with the headcanon!**

_Headcanon #3_

On her wedding day, Piper was extremely nervous, so Leo cracked a joke. When it was time for her to walk up the isle, Piper was still hunched over laughing. She then somehow managed to calm down enough to walk up to Jason, even though she was grinning like a maniac.

**Oh yeah! So I changed my name to **Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night **from **piperandjasontogetherforever **because I had some complaints about how my username was just "too dam long". So, yeah. If any of you were confused as to why a person with the new username was writing stuff for the old username, that's why.**

**That about sums it up!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	5. Headcanon 4

**Hey! It's me again. I'm going to update two chappies tonight since I probably won't be on tomorrow...well, septimusfowl can tell you about the ridiculous Christmas Concert we're having tomorrow night at school-_-**

**Also, I just realized something: I haven't done the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY RICK RIORDAN UNLESS WE ARE SUDDENLY THE SAME PERSON WHICH WOULD NOT BE A GOOD THING BECAUSE THEN I WOULD BE A TROLL DO I LOOK LIKE A TROLL I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I DO BUT THIS DISCLAIMER IS SUDDENLY GETTING REALLY OUT OF HAND ANYWAY I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, FINDING NEMO, OR HAPPY FEET GET IT GOT IT GOOD.**

**I wrote that with a completely straight face. No joke.**

**Anyway, here's the next headcanon!**

_Headcanon #4_

Piper and Percy started to hang out a lot after the war. Piper would braid Percy's hair while they watched movies like _Finding Nemo _ and _Happy Feet_. Annabeth would bang her head on the nearest table while Jason would pat her back.

**So...yup! Another update in a few minutes! Or maybe an hour...or maybe a day...or maybe a month. Knowing me, it might even be year. Nevermind. It don't matter bitches! (lol I just had a disturbing image of Leo saying that doing the z-formation thing.)**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**

**P.S. Does my pen name sound sort of...stalkerish? Oh well.**


	6. Headcanon 5

**Here's the next one!**

_Headcanon #5_

Since Percy and Annabeth had been named Godparents, Piper and Jason usually let their children, Christina and Fabian, go over to their house so they themselves could rest. That all stopped when Jason came to pick them up and found quite a disturbing sight: Fabian and Christina were drenched in water and the Jacksons' own children, Aiden and Madeline, had their hair shaped into afros and smoke came off the their fingertips.

**That's all. UNTIL FRIDAY NIGHT. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	7. Headcanon 6

**I can't believe I'm actually keeping my promise. I'm updating all. The. TIME.**

**SQUEEEEEEEE!**

**Ahem. Anyway. I hope you all like everything I'm doing. I have almost nine hundred views! But only two reviews? Come one guys. Now, for those who follow me (that very small group who knows me so well) they know that I never pressure viewers about reviews. But still, it always makes me smile when I get them. After all, with my depressing life, any little joy is greatly appreciated.**

**Enough with the heavy! Now for the...dreadeddisclaimerthatnobodylikestodobutdoanywaybecausetheydontwanttobesuedorgotojail.**

**Me: Piper, can you come here for a minute.**

**Piper: Why...**

**Me: SO I CAN CAPTURE YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL (brings out cage and traps Piper)**

**Piper: Dafuq?! Get me the Hades out of here! Go to Tartarus you stupid, good for nothing daughter of-**

**Me: Now, now. No need to get wordy! Just say the disclaimer and I'll let you go.**

**Piper: *mutters* *thunder starts rumbling above* Fine. Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night does not own the characters or the plot because she is not a troll who ruins the lives of millions of fangirls everywhere *cough, cough* Rick Riordan *cough, cough***

**Me: Thank you. Maybe I'll consider letting you out when I finish this headcanon. I AM SO EVIL**

**Leo: Did somebody say Leo?**

**Anyway, on with the headcanon!**

_Headcanon #6_

Whenever Jason kissed Piper, he felt her "Aphrodite Voodoo Magic" wash over him. He often had to restrain himself from giving into it so much that thunder clouds would appear in the sky. Sometimes lightning, depending on how hard he was trying, making the other campers think they were doing a little more than just "kissing."

**Well that was fun.**

**Oh yeah, and Piper isn't coming out anytime soon. *hears muffled and distant angered shout in the background***

**Toodle-oo!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	8. Headcanon 7

**I can't believe it. I HAVE AN UPDATE FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK! SQUEEEEEE!**

**Can I also just give a shoutout to Shiranai Atsune because she is my only constant reviewer and in my opinion really awesome.**

**Ok, so I also haven't decided if I'm going to do updates again this week because since I have time (Christmas Break is AMAZING by the way) so I'm not sure. But I probably will.**

**Time for the disclaimer! Since I let Piper go (and not of my own free will mind you) I think I'll have Percy do this one, as he is the main protagonist in this headcanon.**

**Me: Perseus Jackson get your potax over here!**

**Percy: Annabeth I'm sor- wait a second you're not Annabeth. Where is she?!**

**Me: You can't see her unless you do the disclaimer.**

**(Piper comes running up)**

**Piper: No, Percy, don't do it! It's a-**

**Percy: Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night does not own the characters or plot of Heroes of Olympus as she is not a troll that goes by the name of Rick Riordan. Happy? Now WHERE IS ANNABETH?**

**Me: I never had her.**

**Percy: WHAT?!**

**Piper: I tried to tell you.**

**Percy: Why you stupid little author who is-**

**Me: Oh look! Is that Annabeth? (Hurriedly runs away)**

**Percy: Where? Wait she isn't there. SCHIST!**

**Whew. Percy is SERIOUSLY fast. But anyway, on with the headcanon!**

_Headcanon #7_

When Piper became pregnant, she went first to the least expected person: Percy. Not Annabeth or Jason. Percy. He was shocked at first, but then he quickly realized why. Piper needed to know how to tell everybody because the way Percy and Annabeth had did it was just WRONG. Percy told her to keep it simple when telling Jason and wait a few months to tell everyone else. Because of that moment the two of them had become extrememely close and nobody knew why. But the two of them would always share that secret.

**Wow. That was my longest one. Don't you guys just love the whole Percy-Piper friendship? They are seriously my brotp.**

**Well, that's a wrap!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	9. Headcanon 8

**Okay, so I've decided to do updates this week, too! Aren't I awesome? Lol no.**

**But seriously I just feel so bad that I didn't post anything for so long that I think it would be best if I kept posting this week, especially since I'm home.**

**So, on to the disclaimer!**

**(I'm sitting down reading a book on the couch in the middle of nowhere)**

**Jason: Are you the person who keeps kidnapping my friends?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Jason: I WANT MY PIPER BACK. And Leo! And, well, I guess Percy, too.**

**Me: Only if you say the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night does not own the plot of Heroes of Olympus, a middle-aged man by the name of Rick Riordan does. There. Happy? NOW WHERE IS PIPER?! And Leo and Percy.**

**Me: Oh them? I set them free yesterday.**

**Jason: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yup! Now it's your turn to be captured. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Damn. I'm crazy.**

**Anyway, on with the headcanon of awesomeness!**

_Headcanon #8_

Whenever Piper was feeling down, Jason knew just how to make her feel better: tickling her. She had to be the most ticklish person on the planet, as just one scratch on her tummy made her hyperventilate like crazy.

**Well, there you have it, folks! Another headcanon! Tomorrow will bring more!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	10. Headcanon 9

**I'm here for the next headcanon! I'm so cool! Now, I think I'm going to have Leo do the next disclaimer.**

**Me: (watching the Walking Dead)**

**Leo: (walks up to me)**

**Leo: Hey have you seen Jason? Piper has gone into depression because she just finished Mockingjay for the millionth time and he's the only one who can bring her back.**

**Me: No, I haven't. But as long as you're here would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Leo: Sure. Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night does not own anything by Rick Riordan. All she owns are her headcanons. (hears muffled screaming in the background) Um...what was that?**

**Me: Oh, that was just my dog. I have a beagle and he likes to howl.**

**Leo. Oh. Okay. See ya.**

**Me: Bye... (Leo walks away) Jason is still MINE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Let's get on to the headcanon! This one's my favorite so far...**

_Headcanon #9_

One time when Annabeth and Piper were having a sleepover, Percy and Jason came charging in wearing onesies and wigs, screaming about how their makeup was messed up and they needed to straighten their hair. The two girls ran out screaming. The guys high-fived and stole the popcorn. Piper and Annabeth had taken the last batch, and apparently it was just plain WRONG to do so. Therefore the theatrics were okay.

**You have no idea how much fun it was to write that.**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	11. Headcanon 10

**Hey. It's me! Just given y'all another update! Since I'm really busy and I'm not really supposed to be doing this right now, I'm not gonna do my disclaimer convo. But I'll do a simple one. Happy Christmas Eve! Also, this was written by my bestie, who does not yet have an account.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan, no matter how much I wish I did.**

_Headcanon #10_

Piper, a big believer in natural beauty, decided to braid the pegasi's hair and leave an Aphrodite potion to help them stay in longer. When an annoyed, yet slightly flustered, Blackjack told Percy, he confronted Piper and they argued on what beauty really was.

**Happy Holidays!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


	12. AN VERY IMPORTANT

**OMIGODS I AM SO SORRY!**

**I'm posting this from my friend's computer because mine has been down and my account isn't working properly. I know how much you guys hate authors' notes, so I'm going to try and keep mine short. Don't give up on me yet! I'll post again as soon as my account stops crashing and my laptop works. BYEEEEEE!**

**Yours in demigodishness. Peace out!**

**~Jiper Helps Me Sleep at Night**


End file.
